Talk:African Lion/@comment-100.11.34.105-20160623204121
Objective A position in the administrative field with upward mobility. Experience 12/19/11 - Present PHMCC - BHSI Philadelphia, PAOffice Assistant§ Provide clerical support including high volume typing, filing, telecommunications, scheduling and other related office functions§ Process and track referrals for case management§ Ensure proper handling of transportation assistance and token dispensed by BHSI§ Participate in Quality Management chart reviews and audit preparations§ Order office supplies.§ Other duties as assigned.§ Management of company switchboard.8/18/05 - Present Edwards & Son Philadelphia, PASecretary§ Provide clerical support including high volume typing, filing, telecommunications, scheduling and other related office functions for Management Staff.§ Prepare, revise, maintain and organize company files and invoices.§ Order office supplies.§ Prepare composite monthly, quarterly, and annual reports ensuring accuracy of date reported.§ Other duties as assigned.§ Management of company switchboard.12/17/07 - 11/04/10 Horizon House, Inc. Philadelphia, PAHuman Resource Assistant§ Provide clerical support including high volume typing, filing, telecommunications, scheduling and other related office functions for assigned Human Resources Department and Management Staff.§ Prepare, revise, maintain and distribute job descriptions/performance appraisals as necessary. Update associated job description binder indexes as necessary. Distribute forms and reminders for all orientation (3 month) evaluations; follow up necessary.§ Maintain applicant data manuals: enter applicant data in database and run reports per schedule.§ Prepare composite monthly, quarterly, and annual personnel statistics reports ensuring accuracy of date reported.§ Other duties as assigned.§ Management of company switchboard. 09/06 - 12/16/07 Choice, Inc. Philadelphia, PAAdministrative Assistant § Provide office and technical support to Directors and Administrative Staff§ Purchasing and maintaining of all departmental furnishings and supplies§ Maintaining departmental supplies, equipment, and submitting billing information to the Business Office§ Advertise, order supplies, set up bi-weekly social event 06/05 - 09/06 Unique Advantage Staffing Philadelphia, PAAdministrative Assistant at University of Penn§ Provide office and technical support to Directors and Administrative Staff§ Purchasing and maintaining of all departmental furnishings and supplies§ Maintaining departmental supplies, equipment, and submitting billing information to the Business Office§ Arrange hotel blocks, catering, general assistance and handle visitors inquiries§ Advertise, order supplies, set up bi-weekly social event§ Supervise work study students§ Coordinate local arrangements: hotel, meals av needs, meetings with IRCS faculty, reimbursements, etc. 06/01 - 08/04 The Care Clinic at St. Joseph's Hospital Philadelphia, PA Administrative Assistant§ Providing office and technical support to Director, Medical, and Social Services Staff§ Maintaining financial, personnel records and submitting payroll to Payroll Department§ Purchasing and maintaining of all departmental furnishing and supplies§ Assisting Director with annual grant submission and monitoring grant compliance§ Maintaining departmental supplies, equipment, and submitting billing information to the Business Office§ Supervises volunteer staff and part time Peer Educator personnel§ Assist the clinic staff with appointment scheduling. 09/99 - 5/01 Graduate School, USDA, Northeast Training Ctr. Philadelphia, PAAdministrative Assistant/Program Assistant§ Sending course material to printer to be printed§ Registering students for classes§ Enter student registrations into the computer§ Assisting students and instructors with travel arrangements§ Updating student information in the data files§ Coordinate large mailings 08/94 - 08/99 AAMCO Transmissions, Inc. Bala Cynwyd, PAReceptionist/Clerk§ Operating company switchboard.§ Typing letters, memos and reports§ Sorting mail and coordinating meetings/departmental luncheons§ Distributing catalog information to current customers Seasonal H & R Block Philadelphia, PAReceptionist§ Answering tax-related questions§ Screening calls from employment applicants inquiring about employment§ Type form letters and utilize data entry skills§ Distribute Income Tax Return Checks 05/93 - 11/93 Pierce Leahy Archives Sharon Hill, PAData Entry Clerk§ Data processing of banks, hospitals, and law firm records into Unisys system§ Logging and tracking warehouse supplies into the system§ Responsible for lifting 50lb boxes for filing purposes 10/90 - 8/92 The Board of Pensions of the Presbyterian Church(USA) Philadelphia, PAMedical Claims Clerk§ Updated medical provider information into the data entry system§ Processed medical claims and coordination of benefits on a daily basis§ Assist the department with filing claimsMail Room Clerk§ Open, sort and date stamp incoming mail§ Numerical and alphabetical filing of insurance claims§ Assist claim processors by pulling member files from the Medical Records file room Education 2000 Peirce College Philadelphia, PA§ Associate of Science with concentration in Health Care Management Skills MS Word Office Suite, Outlook, Lotus Notes, Access 2000 References Upon requestt.I why they didn't make a card the asiatic lion